1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to probe holding and lens adjusting technologies and more particularly, to a combination-type probe holding structure and an optical inspection device equipped with the probe holding structure and a lens adjusting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to assure the quality of the product, a lot of testing tasks have to be conducted in production of semiconductor chips. One of the testing tasks is adapted to confirm whether the electric connections among the electronic components inside the semiconductor chip are good and the function of the chip is in compliance with specification of the quality control.
In a task of testing semiconductor chip, the tester needs to contact a device under test (DUT), such as a chip, through a probe card, and meanwhile the test result of the DUT can be obtained by conducting signal transmission and electric signal analysis. The aforesaid probe card is generally equipped with a plurality of fine-dimensional probes arranged in a certain pattern such that each probe may be aligned with a specific contact pad of the chip under test. When the probes contact the corresponding contact pads of the DUT respectively, they can positively transmit the test signals from the tester. In the meantime, the purpose of measuring the electric characteristics of the DUT can be achieved by the cooperation of the control and analysis processes of the probe card and the tester.
FIG. 1A is a schematic bottom view of a part of a probe card of a prior art, and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view taken along the line B-B of FIG. 1A. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the probe card 1 is composed of a guide plate 10 having an opening 11, and three series of probes 12, 13 and 14 arranged around a periphery of the opening 11. Because the guide plate 10 has a small area and a plurality of series of probes 12, 13 and 14 have to be mounted to the guide plate 10 with a limited area, the work of inserting the second and third series of probes 13 and 14 can not be simultaneously carried out with the process of inserting the first series of probes 12 upon manufacturing the probe card 1, resulting in decrease of the manufacturing efficiency of the probe card 1. In addition, in this prior art design, the probes are directly inserted through the guide plate 10. When the probe card 1 thus obtained has a manufacturing defect or one or more probes are malfunction in their contact operation, it is hard to fix the probe card by replacing the problematic probes separately, such that the guide plate mounted with the probes having problems are usually discarded, resulting in increase of the manufacturing cost.
FIG. 1C is a schematic lateral side view of a probing structure of a prior art used in a wafer-level testing. In this prior art design, the wafer-level probing structure is composed of a base seat 6 provided with a plurality of openings 61, each of which is adapted for accommodating a lens holder 71 therein. Each lens holder 71 is provided at an inside thereof with an accommodation for being screwingly coupled with a lens 72 through a thread 721. The disadvantage of this prior art design lies in that the position of the lens 72 can not be easily and precisely adjusted. Specifically speaking, each lens has a fixed focus and it is needed to let the focus of the lens be lain exactly on the device under test by adjusting the position of the lens, such that a clear image may generate. In the aforesaid prior art, the fine adjustment of the focus is carried out by adjusting the engagement relationship between the thread 721 on the periphery wall of the lens 72 and the thread provided inside the lens holder 71 so as to change the position of the lens 72 in the vertical direction. This adjusting work is however very inconvenient and adversely affects the probing efficiency. In addition, the backlash between the thread provided on the inner wall of the lens holder 71 and the thread 721 on the lens 72 will usually cause error in the position adjusting operation of the lens to adversely affect the optical image-forming effect.
In light of the above, it is desired to provide a combination-type probe holding structure and an optical inspection device having the probe holding structure and a lens adjusting mechanism to solve the problems of the above-mentioned prior arts.